Conventional mobile devices may operate via touch input using a connected display. The touch input may be used to enter information, zoom-in/out on photos, scroll through pages, or otherwise interact with the mobile device. The use of touch input alone may not support all possible interactions and use of the mobile device.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.